


Mine for the Summer

by liebeslicht



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Misunderstandings, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, University Student Kim Seungmin, coffee shop owner changbin, rated for language and innuendos/mentions of sexual content (they dont do anything tho), theyre both insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebeslicht/pseuds/liebeslicht
Summary: Summer flings are never meant to be more than that, nor are long-distance relationships meant to last but what happens when Seungmin and Changbin have overcome both of these hurdles only to be thrown off by their own insecurities?Or established seungbin trying to move their relationship along but finding a small hurdle in their path (in the end they're just very in love)
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Summer Boy





	Mine for the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> This fic is for the amazing binnie fic fest! I mostly just wanted to write seungbin in love so this happened! I hope you like it!!  
> Big shoutout to my dear friend for betaing bc otherwise there would be way too many grammar mistakes in this...  
> The prompts I full filled was 'summer flings' and kind of 'summer jobs' ^-^  
> Enjoy💛

Summer started off amazing. Seeing Seungmin again was definitely going to be the best thing to happen for the next couple of months. He just wanted to hold the younger, cuddle him to sleep, wake up next to him and do all that domestic stuff he used to read about in romance novels (not that Changbin would ever admit to those, he’s cool!). The two of them had even taken to renting out a cute apartment for the summer so that they could spend every single minute, or more like, second with each other with no interruption! Chan had also urged them on because he really did not want to third wheel yet again. (“I love you both but if I already can’t see Felix I will not want a constant reminder of what i’m missing out on”) and what could Changbin do, he knew how hard it was to be long distance and the fact that Felix was only able to come at the end of summer for about a week compared to Seungmin really was a bummer, so he readily agreed to the suggestion. It meant more hours at the cafe but also more privacy with Seungmin, and that exchange was well worth it. 

The first week passed by quietly, Changbin having had to take extra shifts in the Cafe and Seungmin insisting he would help for “a summer job experience” as he so called it despite not getting paid. Changbin did promise him kisses and cuddles and the younger was more than happy for the extra incentive. The regulars called them cute while their friends (mainly Chan and Jisung) gagged at their PDA (they held hands and exchanged some cheek kisses here and there, sue them). 

With nightly dinner dates, lots of cuddles and “Netflix and Chill” sessions, the second week passed by just as quickly. By the third week they’d visited every competitor (aka other coffee shop) in the surrounding area, visited Lotte World going on every rollercoaster possible. Seungmin always teased Changbin for not reaching the floor with his feet because of how short he was, not like rollercoasters had any floors to begin with. Shared cotton candy and overpriced cheese dogs were rounded off with the park's special fireworks for the month. And one too many visits to Hongdae left them with several silly photostrips, couple hoodies and pajamas and more amazing memories. 

After all the adventures from the previous week and one more full day of the Cafe being closed, the two of them decided to stay in their rented apartment. Now in their colorful couple pajamas (pink bunnies and yellow shibas respectively), the couple was cuddled up on the couch, Avatar playing in the background and empty take-out boxes shoved to the side. 

“Remember when you went for your first consultation of this,” Changbin spoke softly, his forefinger tracing the small quaking grass tattoo on Seungmin’s wrist. 

“You mean the time I thought you owned the tattoo shop and got so scared that I just made another appointment instead of having my actual consultation that day?” Seungmin chuckled recalling their first encounter. 

“I still can’t believe you were scared of me with the way you acted at the cafe when I brought you your order,”he laughed, thoughts floating to their second encounter of last summer. 

_“Why are you bringing me my order?”_

_To say Changbin was taken aback was an understatement, he had dealt with a lot of customers over the years and had definitely swallowed a few too many insults and harsh remarks, but never has anyone questioned him to be bringing out their order to their table in such a cold manner. It was kind of amusing as it was shocking because the kid that had asked looked both innocent as much as terrifyingly sharp._

_And here he had told himself to actually take a shot at the cute boy who scrambled away the other day when Changbin was helping Chan look over his shop for a few._

_“Actually I don’t care but thank you for bringing it to me.” The older was quickly dismissed before having the chance to say a word._

  
  


“In my defense...you were too buff for your own good and kinda looked intimidating and I was embarrassed about running out of the tattoo shop, so my filter wasn’t working and I just wanted you to leave before I could embarrass myself more…” 

“Don’t worry Min, I know,” Changbin chuckled in response, as he could feel his boyfriend tuck himself closer in lieu of hiding his blushing face. Seungmin was just too cute. 

“At least you came back and realized soon enough that I owned the cafe, right Seungmo?” Changbin teased shifting the younger in his arms so that he could boop his nose at the familiar nickname following it with a peck making the younger scrunch up his nose. 

  
  


_“Good morning Seungmoooo!”_

_Changbin could hear the younger groan loudly, “Don’t call me that! My name is-- ugh forget it,” Seungmin said defeated._

_Having too much fun seeing the younger riled up and blushing over the name, Changbin continued his teasing._

_“I know Seungminniee, Minnie, MinMin?” He tilted his head, glancing at Seungmin who looked like he was about to jump the older right then and there._

_“Ok ok sorry” Changbin smiled, holding up his hands in defense._

_“You’re just too cute all flustered,” he said softly, not wanting to aggravate the younger even more._

_“I'm not flustered!”_

_“Your pretty pink cheeks say otherwise babeee,” dragging out the last word for emphasis Changbin shot the younger a wink before swiftly turning around and passing the counter, leaving a dumbstruck Seungmin behind._

_Summer went by in similar fashion, with teasing remarks and flirty innuendos for about another month until the tension got too much and Seungmin did the do of asking him out. Changbin was very much not prepared when it happened. Sauntering confidently over to the brunet’s table with his order of a banana milkshake and the extra slice of banana bread that he knew the younger loved, and conveniently came fresh out of the oven (No he hadn’t been timing the baking time to the times he knew Seungmin would come by to the cafe, not at all). With a smirk and a tray in hand he was ready to call out his favorite nickname yet again, “Seungm--”_

_“Go on a date with me?”_

What? _The question was hanging heavily on the tip of his tongue, his eyebrows scrunching up in utter confusion._

_“Before you say anything, yes I am sure, no I am not joking, and yes I am very much freaking out so please if you’re gonna say no, do it now so I can pack up and leave...so yeah.”_

_Changbin was still gaping, jaw slack looking over the pretty boy across from him that was picking at his nail beds, bottom lip between his teeth and eyes looking at anywhere but him. He noted that while regular Seungmin was cute, nervous Seungmin was even cuter. Putting the tray of treats down finally, he gathered his thoughts and as smoothly as possible, with his signature smirk splitting his face he tilted the younger's face up, calmingly rubbing his thumb along Seungmin’s jaw. Where his confidence came from, he really did not know, he’s usually the big panicked gay according to Chan but nonetheless he held eye contact for a second, smiling brightly at the younger._

_“You took my line Seungmo, I was supposed to ask you not the other way around,” he ended it with a wink, earning himself a slap to the shoulder and a pouting, very red Seungmin. Scratch that, this Seungmin was the cutest yet._

_It was two weeks and three dates in when Changbin decided it was time. Not having really planned anything the two of them took a spontaneous trip to the beach on their fourth date. They had enjoyed a warm, much less humid day, getting ice cream, splashing in the water, getting their regular outfits very wet but not that they cared. The sun was slowly setting, the wind chimes of the souvenir store at the corner of the beach were playing a calming tune from time to time working in harmony with the waves crashing. Sitting so close together, Changbin could feel the warmth emitting from the younger despite the warm evening breeze. It was these moments where he would look at Seungmin and would get lost in how mesmerizing the younger was. From his long lashes to the sharp but kind eyes, the sloped nose he always had the urge to boop to the pretty lips that curved into the brightest smile one could imagine. He felt the urge to protect this smile for as long as he could and as Seungmin turned his head, all Changbin could do was follow his heart and reach out to cup the younger’s cheek. With a fond smile playing on his lips, Changbin held the intense gaze and leaned closer, placing his arm on the sand for support. A few beats of silence was all it took for Changbin to get lost in Seungmin’s warm brown eyes, that crinkled so prettily when he was happy, one getting smaller than the other. His confidence was slowly faltering and before his mind could rationalize the impending panic that was building at the pit of his stomach the words slipped out._

_“Will you be my boyfriend Seungmo?”_

_And of course he had to say the damn nickname. Slapping himself internally, he quickly averted his gaze, stammering for words as his gaze locked unto the sand underneath his hand. He was panicking for god knows how long and if it wasn't for the bright set of sparklers some children were playing with in the corner of his eyes and the soft gentle finger under his chin, he would’ve probably scrambled up and ran away. He was about to laugh it off and make a move for it when soft lips landed on his, short and sweet as those big brown eyes reappeared in his view and Changbin swears he's not a cry baby but maybe his eyes did turn a bit glassy from the strong winds._

_“Sorry oh my god I’m usually not this hasty, I just-” Seungmin’s voice rose in panic effectively cutting the tension, Changbin chuckled._

_“Kiss me again Kim Seungmin,” he cut the younger off adding a “Please” for good measure and before he shamelessly started begging in true Changbin fashion, Seungmin leaned in again, pressing their lips together more firm this time, still testing out the waters but with determination and Changbin couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Placing his arms around Seungmin’s waist he pulled the younger closer, deepening the kiss. And if they scandalized those children behind them, well, no one had to look._

_That night the stars witnessed the beginning of their blossoming relationship and Changbin couldn’t have been happier._

  
  


Pulling his thoughts back to the boy in his arms Changbin felt the immense warmth of those memories creep up as he shifted to face the younger, so close that their noses were almost touching. This way he could count every single eyelash, and see the telltale light dusting of red lying prettily on the apple of Seungmins cheeks. Bringing his hand up he traced his thumb on the soft skin, smiling as the younger's eyes closed. 

After a few more minutes Changbin could feel Seungmin’s breathe even out, his lips pouty as tiny puffs of warm air hit his cheek. 

Changbin has known all this time that Seungmin was special but the last few weeks have solidified these thoughts and he decided to make it official. He knew that they were technically “official” depending on what your definition was, but who's talking semantics really. Changbin wanted to propose them being exclusive. The two of them had been taking the commitment thing slow, with Seungmin being in LA for most of the year and Changbin living in Seoul. Having gotten together only with about two weeks left of summer, they had decided to keep the relationship open, they knew they liked one another going even as far as saying the big L word just a couple months ago and their communication had been amazing. From Seungmin retelling his little crush on this new freshman in his course fall semester who was also in the exchange program (they turned out to be better as friends in the end) to Changbin similarly recalling the amazing time he had with “greek god” Lee Minho that he had met at a club in Itaewon. Nothing had sparked but they did have a steamy night and as Changbin had so specifically told Seungmin, “one of the best blowjobs ever, you should’ve seen how pretty his lips were”. Yeah, they rarely had any filter when it came to their sex lives. But after a year of nightly facetime calls and hundreds upon hundreds of daily texts, Changbin wanted to make this real, make Seungmin his and be Seungmin’s only. He just hoped that suggesting to move in together next year when the younger would graduate and move back to Korea wasn’t too overwhelming. Changbin knew he wanted to take the next step, he loved Seungmin, but did Seungmin want the same? Seungmin always felt 10 steps ahead of him despite being younger and Changbin had often been afraid that this relationship wouldn’t last, that Seungmin would see how...different they were. That slither of doubt was always still sitting in the corner of his little heart, something that nagged at him but he didn't want to further entertain his insecurities. He was happy right now.

💛💛💛

The sun shone through the half pulled curtains, emitting a warm glow. Seungmin’s eyes fluttered open. Using his arm to shield the light he blinked a couple times and realized that the two of them had ended up falling asleep on the couch last night. Looking up, he saw Changbin still soundly asleep, his naturally pouty lips slightly open breathing out a steady puff of warm air. 

His boyfriend was beautiful. It was moments like these that made Seungmin’s heart clench with a newfound feeling of comfort and warmth. The past month had been nothing short of amazing. They had spent every breathing moment together and while that could become boring quite quickly, it only made Seungmin appreciate and love the other more. Yeah...he did love Seo Changbin a lot and despite still bearing his insecurities he knew that he wanted to take the next step. Taking another moment to admire his boyfriend he ran the tips of his fingers along the elder’s lips, feeling the softness of the skin and the warmth of Changbin’s breathing. He continued the action, getting lost in thought for a few minutes. It wasn't until he felt a light nibble on his forefinger that he finally focused back to reality. 

Lazy morning kisses, a hearty breakfast cooking session and some more cuddling later the two of them decided to spend the day stocking up on some groceries and exploring more of the city. The trip ended up being a short one to the nearest supermarket instead as the summer rain hit them out of nowhere. Reaching the apartment with four grocery bags filled to the brim that were slightly wet from the rain, the couple spent the rest of the day doing the same few activities they had enjoyed so much, cuddling, cooking and kissing. 

Dinner had passed quickly and the two of them found themselves on the comfy couch again, scrolling through Netflix to see what they could watch for the night. 

“You know, I thought you were the confident to my panicked gay when you first kissed me”

The quiet room (safe for the clicking of the remote by Seungmin) was interrupted by Changbin’s offhand comment. Seungmin was still clicking from show to show, as the older continued

“Actually the moment you bluntly asked me out on a date I had pegged you for the confident type despite the little gay panic during our first encounter,” Changbin teased 

“Hey I am the confident type!” Seungmin retaliated, earning a chuckle from the older. 

“Aww sure you are babeee,” Changbin continued to tantalize.

“I really am!!” Seungmin shot back, “It’s just...different with you,” he said much quieter, the clicking from the TV stopping. 

“Yeah I remember you told me I was your first in many aspects,” Changbin wiggled his eyebrows obnoxiously.

“Mhm that too,” Seungmin said pensively. 

“What do you mean ‘too’, is there more?” Seungmin wanted to reply with an equally teasing remark and play his concern off. Scrambling for something viable he was interrupted by Changbins concerned voice.

“Hey, is everything okay?” he felt the older’s arms circling his waist in a comforting manner, pulling him close like that night on the beach. 

“Yeah I think I’m okay?” he took a deep breath, pointedly avoiding Changbin’s eyes. 

“You,” he began, voice uncertain, “You were just so different you know?”

He could see Changbin frowning in confusion at his words.

“Like I am this goody two shoes scholarship student from LA that’s under his parents and is aiming to go into some acclaimed field and you are just…” he trailed off unsure on how to phrase the next words, Seungmin was never good at words. He noticed too late that Changbin’s smile had fallen. The tense grip that slowly loosened should’ve alerted him but Seungmin was known to be very dense when he was in his head and it wasn’t until he heard the accusing tone in his boyfriend’s voice that he realized how wrong his rant came out to be.

“Just what? A poor musician that owns some diny cafe on the side? Is that how you’ve always seen me Seungmin?”

Opening his mouth Seungmin wanted to deny that that was not the case, but words were never his friends.

“Yes, I mean no, I mean yes you are a musician and own a cafe but that’s not wha--”

“Then what is it Seungmin?? The fact that you’re doing a masters in your smart AI computer thing while I barely graduated from some lowly college?”

This was not what he had wanted at all, at this point Changbin’s voice had turned from agitated to utterly defeated and Seungmin wanted nothing more than sooth that pain, to tell him that that was the opposite of what he meant but all that came out were puffs of air and silence. A silence that the elder took as confirmation.

“I see...well I’m sorry I’m not that smart perfect person you seem to be looking for,” and with those words and a last glance Changbin got up and left. Seungmin’s eyes followed the form of his boyfriend moving towards the door with nothing but the pounding of his heart ringing in his ears. 

This was it. Their first big fight and it was his dumb insecurities and dumb word choices. Letting out the shaky breath he didn’t know that he was holding he slumped back into the couch. The slam of the front door settling in the reality of the situation, making his knees weak. He gripped at the cushions until his knuckles were white, he had to breathe. The image of Changbin’s hurt expression and the tone in his voice replayed in Seungmin’s mind like a broken record. He fucked up. 

A few minutes passed and the younger sighed. His thoughts had stopped spiraling and he tried to think of his next course of action. Sprinting after Changbin was his initial plan but his body wouldn’t move. Not when his brain was telling him that he would just make things worse. Instead Seungmin pulled the throw blanket over himself, curling up into the cushions and tapping around for his phone that got lost in all this mess. 

**Fairy Godmother Lix✨ (2)**

**kimddaengs** : Lix

Are you up?

…

**pixie** : ur lucky I just stopped gaming

*studying i mean dumb autocorrect

**kimddaengs** : haha sure

**pixie** : 😇

n e ways wahts up min?

shouldnt you be gettingit on with bin rn? 😏

**kimddaengs** : I fucked up lix

**pixie** : oh no

what happened?

it must be serious

u didnt even say anything to my sex remark gasp

**kimddaengs** : idk I just

I fucked up so badly

**pixie** : do u wanna call?

it’ll be ok min

**kimddaengs** : no calling, i don’t think I could say it right now

**pixie** : ok thats understandable

do me a favor and breathe pls

I can see u freaking out from all the way here

**kimddaengs** : yeah sorry it’s so late

**pixie** : no no dont worry i was just gaming 

now what happened?

**kimddaengs** : we were uhmm talking about the day at the beach last summer

and you know how shy i got

**pixie** : yea still remember how u rambled but also I know y

**kimddaengs** : yeah and I wanted to tell him about what I’ve been worrying about…

**pixie** : I guess that didnt go so well? 

omg dont tell me bin didn’t take u srsly??

**kimddaengs** : no lix, I fucked up not him…

**pixie** : wait

u didnt start rambling right?

Like the kind where u begin to talk about your perfect life?

min... 

**kimddaengs** : …:(

**pixie** : seungmin…*sigh* 

what do i do with u

ik

before u say anything

i know it makes u feel better even if tahts exactly what u hate 

but min

 **kimddaengs** : I know lix, I fucke dup

I’m so dumb

How could I have made him believe…

When hes everything I want

He ahtes me lix…

**pixie** : hey hey now

I know u made a mistake

but min i doubt bin hyung could hate u

just go talk to him and explain everything

I can hear u overthinking over text minnie

stop

I would tell u to wait till he comes backbut knowing u

just go after him and explaining everything min

I might barely know hyung but what I do know is that hes good for u

and u guys work so well together

Ive never seena summer fling turn into smth this serious and going to long

distance right after? u guys are so strong

if the distance didnt put a strain in ur relationship then why would u think 

ur superficial differences will?

ik im rambling but im sure hyung will understand

well and if he doesnt i can always ask chan to beat some sense into him^-^

**kimddaengs** : please don’t

thanks lix, I needed that

**pixie** : hey thats what besties are for!

now get up and go get your mans and later u can try to like...apologize with

Smth cute u know

Like a ribbon

On your dick or smth heh

**kimddaengs** : omg I’m going to pretend you never said that

go to bed lix!!!

**pixie** : ah there he is oh so pure seungminnie

**kimddaengs** : says the virgin

**pixie** : hey that was low even for u my friend

I pride myself in my bj skills thank u very much

(I know u know about them 😉)

**kimddaengs** : OKAY MOVING ON

seriously cant with you…

now go to sleep you dork

love you

**pixie** : LOVE YOU TOO MIN💕💕💕

sleep is coming my friend and u should go get bin~

Bidding Felix a last good night Seungmin threw the blanket off and straightened himself. No more self wailing, Lix was right he needed to set things straight now. He quickly grabbed the nearest hoodie, which turned out to be Changbin’s favorite one (curse his boyfriend's tendency to leave all his stuff around) and putting it on not wanting to waste any time. Taking a second to bask in the smell of it he then grabbed his keys and phone, stuffing both in the front pocket of the hoodie and dashing out of the apartment into the night. 

He didn’t expect to find Changbin right away but it had been about 20 minutes since their fight and as much as the two of them had explored this neighborhood, everything was different in the dark. After about 30 more minutes of no success, Seungmin nearly gave up not noticing how his feet had unconsciously dragged him to a familiar path. A block before the cafe he started sprinting down the street, hoping that his hunch was correct and the elder was at the store.

His suspicions were confirmed when he reached the place, spotting a faint light in the back. _The kitchen of course_. Sighing in relief he quickly jogged to the back and took out the spare key that Changbin had entrusted to him a few weeks ago, “just in case you ever need,” he had said. 

With shaky hands he fiddled a few minutes with the door, opening it slowly so as to not make too much noise, he needed to be calm for this. Taking another deep breath he entered the small hallway and saw the kitchen light on hearing noises of utensils and dishes clanking against each other. As he reached the kitchen door he could see Changbin’s back facing him, the elder seemingly stirring or mixing something furiously, shoulders slumped. It was now or never. 

Knocking on the door frame to get his boyfriend’s attention, he took a few steps in until they were only a couple meters apart. Not daring to go further, Seungmin stood rooted in his place. 

“What are you d-doing here?” the slight hiccup and utter defeat in Changbin’s voice broke Seungmin more than he could’ve ever imagined. God was he dumb…

“I’m...I-” when Changbin lifted his head, Seungmin had to physically restrain himself to not scoop the older up and make sure the broken pieces that were before him were mended. The tear tracks on his boyfriend’s (ex-boyfriend’s?) cheeks seemed fresh, flour awkwardly sticking to the area making them more prominent than they already were. He did that...he had hurt this beautiful man just because he wasn’t able to come to terms with his feelings...the guilt fested itself into him and spread out like bacteria. It was swallowing up his last resort and he couldn’t make a sound.

_I don’t deserve him_

_He doesnt deserve this_

The mantra was playing in his mind on repeat.

“If you don’t have anything to say, the door is right behind you.”

It wasn’t the words that snapped Seungmin out of it, no, it was the tone of Changbin’s voice. The way all the emotions he had felt from the man across him was drained and left was a voice as cold as a bucket of water. Seungmin would never want to be on the receiving end of this ever again. 

Bracing himself by picking on the loose skin of his fingers (a bad habit he had picked up) he took a step forward both to get closer to his favorite person on earth but also to get farther away from the temptation of running away yet again. 

“I wanted to apologize,” he said slowly

“Tsk, apologize for what Seungmin? It’s not like anything you said was particularly wrong,” Changbin snarled

“No wait, Binnie please let me explain,” he begged, trying to reach out to the older who flinched at the action. _Ouch._

“Explain what Seungmin? That I was just some pitiful side piece you could hang around with for the summer? Is this why you wanted to keep our relationship open for the whole year so you could go around fucking others but then when things get lonely in the summer you’re back here and what? I’m some type of insurance now?”

“What even do you see me as, Seungmin??” Changbin was shouting now, but it was sad and choked and something in Seungmin broke, like the waves picking up during a storm, crashing so violently against the shore, so aggressively but with so much raw passion and the next words couldn’t have been spoken more naturally.

“I love you,” he nearly shouted, “I... Binnie I love you,” he said much softer, taking the oldest clenched fists into his hand, untangling and smoothening each finger one by one until his palm was spread open for Seungmin to take and intertwine his hand with. They’ve said those three words before, but never has he meant them this much. 

“I love you so much and I was...I was really scared” he continued, gaze staying downcast at their clasped hands. _They fit so perfectly._

Seungmin let a small smile slip as he pulled Changbin’s hand up to his lips, kissing the back of his hand softly and lifting his eyes to look at the older. 

It was now or never, and never wasn’t an option. 

“I was really scared that you were too good for me, that you would get bored of me...or annoyed at how I was still so much under my parents while you were this”, 

he paused, trying to gather his thoughts, “This magnificent free bird that just did whatever it wanted to and set its mind on...I was scared because I admired you so much and just being with you seemed like a dream...I was scared you would leave me,” the last words were merely a whisper but they echoed around the room loud and clear.

Not wanting to face the other just yet he watched his thumb stroke the back of Changbin’s hands, slowly following the circular motion with his eyes. 

One round, two rounds, three rounds, Changbin’s hand squeezing his, pulling him in, and oh, Changbin’s lips were as soft as ever despite the small traces of salty tears and flour. He quickly caught himself and reciprocated with just as much passion as their first kiss. The older wrapped his arms around Seungmin’s waist, pulling them impossibly close. Seungmin’s own arms found leverage around Changbin’s neck, playing with the growing hair on the back of it. 

The kiss was soft, yet demanding, yearning and raw. A play of teasing bites and soft presses of lips against one another. It was messy yet coordinated, two mouths fit perfectly expressing the heart clenching feeling of the long awaited last scene of a romance musical. It was….magical. The two of them pulled apart after what felt like hours. Dopey smiles, gentle caresses, small pecks. 

“I love you too,” it was the first time they had said these words in person and Seungmin’s heart was full and fuzzy and warm and he knew he made the right decision.

“I’m still really sorry for hurting you, I really didn’t mean to and I know I ramble and I’m sorry my rambling always makes me say dumb stuff because I’m insecure and I shouldn’t have made you feel lesser because there’s so much I admir--oomph”

“You’re rambling again love,” Changbin cut him off with a quick peck.

“And I’m also sorry for jumping to conclusions, I guess my insecurities also jumped out.” 

Not wanting Changbin to dwell on it more, Seungmin leaned in again, kissing the little pout of his face. 

They spent some more time kissing and giggling and being in love, and ended up baking Seungmin’s favorite banana bread until deep into the night, finishing off with cuddles in their shared apartment and soft whispers of “I love you’s” until the two fell asleep in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope it was to your liking~ 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> And lastly....seungbin RISEEEE💛


End file.
